The adverse effects of global warming are well documented and lead many to conclude that the use of fossil fuels as a primary source of energy must be abated if not altogether eliminated. In recent years a great deal of attention has been devoted to mitigating the causes of global warming thought the development of alternative and/or less polluting sources of energy. Clean coal, biofuels, natural gas, nuclear power, solar and wind all have advantages, but suffer disadvantages as well.
With the continuing growth of the World's population, the demand for affordable, clean, safe and people friendly sources of energy will become one of the most important challenges facing mankind. While the various alternative sources of energy being developed today show promise, none are expected to fully meet mankind's future needs for energy.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an alternative energy source that will meet mankind's future energy needs. The present invention provides such an energy source.